Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that generates image data by reading a document and processes the generated data. The present invention also relates to a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is one type of image processing apparatus that can print, send, and store generated image data by reading a document set between a document positioning plate (a document placing platen) and a document-positioning-plate cover. When using this image processing apparatus, a user sets output processing, such as copying and sending, and also sets details (e.g., the number of copies and a transmission destination) of this processing, by using an operation unit. The user then provides an instruction to start job execution. Upon receiving the instruction to start the job execution, the image processing apparatus starts reading of a document, and performs the output processing upon completion of the reading.
Such an image processing apparatus reads the document in a state where the document-positioning-plate cover is closed. When reading of the document is completed and the output processing is executed, the user tends to pay attention to an output result, such as a print product. In this situation, the user is likely to forget about collecting the document, thereby leaving behind the document between the document positioning plate and the document-positioning-plate cover.
To address this issue, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-26330 discusses a technique in which a mechanism, such as a sensor detecting a document, is added to an image processing apparatus to detect a document being left behind and to warn a user by using a blinking lamp or a buzzer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-352916 also discusses an image processing apparatus that detects a state where a document is removed, by a sensor detecting a document. A print operation starts only after removal of the document is detected by the sensor.
In the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-352916, the print operation starts after detecting removal of a document from a document feeding unit or a document positioning plate. Therefore, unless the user removes the document, the user cannot have a print product, which can prevent the document from being left behind.
In a case of reading an identification card, such as a driver's license and a health insurance card, for identification of a person, the identification card is likely to be lost when being left behind. Therefore, the need for preventing a document from being left behind is greater. Further, there is an image processing apparatus that includes setting for stamp printing to be used when printing or copying is performed from the viewpoint of confidentiality preservation. This setting is provided to print a document with a character sequence or a pattern, such as CLASSIFIED and CONFIDENTIAL in a superimposed manner. In such a case, i.e., when a copy job set to prevent leakage of confidential information is executed, leakage of the confidential information may occur if a document is left behind. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent a document from being left behind.
However, in any situation, if output processing is inhibited from starting until removal of a document is detected, the output processing is likely to become slow, which causes reducing of user convenience.